The Prophecies Of Love and Death
by VoldemortsMiniMe
Summary: This fic is about Harry, prophecies, new romances, jealousy. Chapter 2 is up!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Michelle Ferian. Everything else belongs to J.K.  
  
A/n: All thoughts will be in italic. Michelle is writing in her dairy first..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I absolutely hate going to the Dursleys and yet my parents make me. Well if you can consider them my parents. Since they really are my aunt and uncle. You see my parents were killed when I was a month old and I didn't find this out until a few years ago. It's amazing how my life is. You would never guess I'm a witch. Since I already finished Wizarding School in a year. Yea I was top of my class and slowly raised since I knew everything.  
  
Well let's get back to why I hate the Dursley's. I have hated them since I met their son. He has always been hitting on me and those parent's of his are just to nice to me and my family. Dudley really got on my nerves last year when we were there for Christmas. He was putting mistletoe all over the house. Then trying to get me to walk under it. In which I didn't. Instead I used my wand to tell me where they were and I avoided all those places. Even though my parents said I couldn't use magic there.  
  
Then the year before that when we were there for Valentines Day. Oh my God you should have seen Dudley. He was following me worse than ever with Chocolates and a bear. Then after I finally let him give them to me he tried to bring me into his room. I knew what he wanted. I hated him since then. The strange thing was we were only 14.  
  
Let me tell you about what makes me happy at the moment. Well after 5 years of waiting I finally can work in the magic world. I begged and begged for any sort of job ever since I completed all 7 grades at the age of 12. The job I am going to be doing is teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore insisted that I was mature enough and ready. Also that I would be safe there as well. So I get to be the defense against the dark arts teacher. I really don't feel comfortable about this. Since I would be teaching seventh years when I am 16. But I didn't mention this to Dumbledore since he had a lot of confidence in me. Now let me explain why I have to be safe.  
  
Well there are Prophecies that say that I will one day have a child who will defeat The Dark Lord. Not only that many of them say things that I will die and come back again because of my true love. Then before that one it says that I will die trying to safe my love and two sons at the age of 35. But then it says that Voldemort tries to kill them still even after the deal that he makes with me saying that if he kills me he will let my love go and my sons. But it turns out he doesn't. Instead my true love escapes and eventually saves our sons and then me with an ancient power.  
  
But that is all Dumbledore told me. He said if I knew more then I would not be safe. So I thanked him for helping left and me. So journal one entry in you and I wind up writing all my worries and happiness. Well it's time to leave for the Dursley's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Dairy Entry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Michelle, time to leave. We have to go to the Dursley's now" Michelle's aunt said.  
  
"Coming." Michelle said. She then grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs.  
  
Her uncle said when she got downstairs " I'll take your suitcase. Oh yeah honey remember ..."  
  
"No magic. I know." Michelle said.  
  
Her uncle then took her suitcase outside and into the car. Then she and her aunt went to the car as well. In the car.  
  
Her uncle said, "Vernon told me that over the summer they have their nephew staying with them. He also told me that he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. So he won't be around to much while we are there."  
  
She said, "Okay, I can't see how any person could need more help than Dudley."  
  
Her aunt said "Michelle, stop that. What did he ever do to you?"  
  
Michelle said "Hit on me, lure me into his room, try to get me under a mistletoe."  
  
Her aunt said, "how can you prove that?"  
  
She was about to say magic. But then she remembered that she was not supposed to do magic there and that she would get into trouble for doing so. So she dropped the subject.  
  
Not long after her uncle said "we're there."  
  
So they all got out of the car and grabbed their suitcases and went to the door and rang it. Not soon after a boy with black hair and glasses opened the door and asked if he could take their suitcases. In which we let him and he walked off with them.  
  
Then Vernon came up and said "Hello, How nice to see you. Why don't you come in."?  
  
Her uncle started up a conversation with Vernon as they walked inside. Then her aunt did the same with Petunia. So Michelle sat down on the couch. She was just glad Dudley didn't approach her yet.  
  
Then she heard someone entering the room. She knew it wasn't Dudley because when he walked in you could here clunk, clunk. She turned her head and saw that boy with the messy hair and glasses. But then she saw something hiding underneath his black hair. It was a scar. Then she as sure it was Harry Potter.  
  
So she said "Hi."  
  
She must have startled him because he jumped back.  
  
He said "Oh, hi."  
  
She said, "You're Harry Potter aren't you?"  
  
"What how do you know my name" Harry asked?"  
  
She said, "What witch wouldn't know who Harry Potter is?"  
  
He said, "You're a witch. But I haven't seen you around at school."  
  
She said, "I don't go to Hogwarts. I graduated in my first year there. I kept jumping grades."  
  
He said "Oh. But... Then why are you here? I mean.... Dudley says he has seen you at school."  
  
She replied, "Do you actually think the Ministry would let someone at my age work. Especially from what Dumbledore told me about my future. So I go to a muggle school. Well used to."  
  
Harry said stunned" Really "  
  
Michelle said "Yea. You know them they are so protective"  
  
Harry said, "They sure are. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
Michelle said "Sure."  
  
Dudley watched the last part where Harry asked her to go for a walk. I love her though. Why does Harry get everything I want? It just isn't fair. With that he went up to his room to plan his revenge on Harry.  
  
A/n: When I get five reviews I'll put the next chapter up. So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Michelle Ferian and the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Harry and Michelle had a wonderful time at the park. They mostly talked about how they felt about Dudley and Hogwarts. They both continued to spend a lot of time with each other after that. Which only created a bond between them and made Dudley furious.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Dudley's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I hate Harry. I am going to make him suffer. But what shall I do? Maybe I can tell Michelle some very rude things about him. No that won't work. Or… hurt Harry. No. To risky. Maybe… I can sneak into his room and steal some of his school things. Yes… yes. That's what I'll do. I'll take that damned owl of his. Since he's always talking about her and that she needs exercise. Or… (Dudley grins evilly) I can send an owl to his godfather. Yes… I can saw I never want to hear from him again and that if he sends one of those owls again then… then… I'll say that I'll turn him in. Since Harry is always talking about that his godfather is a murderer. I'll do it now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* End of POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Dudley then walked into Harry's small room and rummaged through his things until he found a piece of parchment and a quill. (He had seen Harry use these before. He also read one of Harry's letters from Ron about Sirius so he knew the truth. That Sirius was in hiding) He wrote.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I want nothing to do with you. It's too risky. If I get caught writing to you or even talking about you I don't know what will happen. What do you think it will look like? That is why I no longer want to write to you or speak to you. Or even see you anywhere near me. If any of that happens I'll turn you in.  
  
  
  
Love Never More,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Yes that will do Dudley thought. That will give Harry his revenge. He then found another letter on Harry's desk and noticed it was addressed to Sirius. It looked like he just wrote it. So Dudley switched the parchments and left the room with a smirk on his face.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 1 week later (Harry's POV)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
Harry kept pondering on the thought of why hadn't Sirius written to him. Hedwig returned with nothing. No letter. Nothing. He was confused. What had happened? This wasn't like Sirius. He has never done this before. Maybe I should bring this up to Michelle? No… she has already done enough for me with listening to my problems with Voldemort. I can't do that.  
  
Maybe I should write to Dumbledore. No he had done too much for him already. But then what do I do? Maybe Ron of Hermoine. Yeah they seemed like the right people. Plus they always wanted to be informed on things. So he wrote them a letter explaining the situation and drifted off to sleep for a little nap. Since all his worries had gotten to him lately.  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to write this out and have it up ASAP. Since I won't be having too much time since I am going on a vacation for the next week. So don't expect any chapters to be up. 


	3. chapter 3

I am no longer continuing this story. But you can finish it on goodbooks3989's stories. She will be continuing it. She offered to continue it. 


End file.
